Confused
by lovepixie
Summary: Kagome sees InuYasha and Kikyo together again. As she is running she gets attacked but someone saves her. Who will she choose? InuYasha or the rescuer? Will have lime later SesshoumarouXKagome


Chapter 1

_He couldn't have done that he couldn't._

Kagome was running through the forest crying, trying to get to the well, remembering what just happened.

"Will you stay with me Inu Yasha?"

"Of course Kikyo" answered Inu Yasha.

"There's one thing I need you to do if you want to be with me in this world. Kill Kagome, I need her soul."

"I'll do anything for you Kikyo. Kagome will die."

"Remember, I will only have her soul if you kill her. It has to be you."

"It will."

_I will never come back here, I will take the Shikon shards with me, and I will destroy the well. _

Suddenly Kagome stopped.

"Where am I" she asked herself.

While she was crying she didn't see where she was going. Now she was stuck in the middle of a stupid forest, not knowing where she is.

_Great_ Kagome thought.

_One minute without Inu Yasha and you're in trouble already_.

At the thought of Inu Yasha, Kagome burst into fresh tears.

_I will not cry over that fool. I am independent women. I can take care of myself. What was that?_

Kagome just heard something in the bushes move. She was about to reach for her bow when she remembered she didn't grab it when she ran away.

"Dam…" she didn't finish.

The thing that was in the bushes came out and attacked her. It was a demon. She was about to cry for help when she remembered there was no one to help her. The demon was a Sogua. It had a human body, but instead of fingers it had extremely sharp scissors.

_The demon must have sensed the Shikon shards presence, _though Kagome.

The demon charged at Kagome. She turned on her heel and tried to run but it was too late. The demon reached for her and he cut her deeply across the stomach. Kagome fell. Sogua picked her up and he cut her all over the body besides the face. She was standing in front of him in a scarf that covered her breasts and in her underwear. She was all covered in blood. Kagome's eyes were empty, they didn't show fear or hurt.

"Kill me" said Kagome, "it doesn't matter"

"As you wish" answered Sogua in a low voice.

As he was raising his hand to stab her in the middle, a tall handsome white figure stepped behind Sogua and cut him in half. Kagome fell. The handsome figure picked up Kagome and carried her in his arms.

"Sesshoumarou" whispered Kagome before she lost her consciousness.

"Rin, Jaken run ahead of me and look for a place we can rest and for some herbs, she is badly hurt, she may not live through tonight. I won't be able to bring her back with my sword if she dies."

_If she dies Inu Yasha you will not rest. _

Chapter 2

"Lord Sesshoumarou, she's waking up" said Rin excitedly.

"Good, you and Jaken attend to her, I will be back soon." At that he walked into the woods.

"Ugh, what happened? I feel like a bulldozer ran over me."

"A what" asked Rin and Jaken, Kagome at the same time.

"Never mind, Rin is that you?"

"Yes, it is lady Kagome."

"What happened to me?" asked Kagome as she looked at her body.

"Don't you remember? You have been attacked by a Sogua." explained her Rin.

"I remember now. Why am I not dead though?"

"Lord Sesshoumarou killed the demon and took care of your wounds."

"Why did he do that?" asked Kagome bewildered.

"Lord Sesshoumarou…" started Rin

"Rin asked me to help you" said Sheshoumarou.

"I did? Yes I did" said Rin as she looked at him confused.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumarou" said Kagome.

"Mhhh" he answered.

LordSesshoumarou was standing in front of them holding six white rabbits.

"I found our dinner, Jaken start the fire." ordered the lord.

"Yes milord" answered Jaken.

"LordSesshoumarou is there a river somewhere close by?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, there is."

"I would like to bathe before I return to my world, may I?"

"Yes"

Kagome was trying to get up but her legs were not doing the right stuff.

"You lost a lot of blood priestess," said Sesshoumarou.

"Kagome, my name is Kagome."

"It doesn't matter"

"It matters to me"

"I'll take you to the river"

"Thank you, but I don't have any clothes except these scraps."

"Jaken, take the skin of the rabbits, wash it, and sow it together."

"Yes master"

Sesshoumarou picked up Kagome and carried her through the forest. After a couple of minutes they came to a clearing. There was a little pond surrounded by rocks on all sides. Sesshoumarou stepped into the water at waist high and he sat Kagome on a lower rock that was in the water.

"Thank you, for everything" said Kagome.

"I'll be waiting behind those rocks. You don't have to worry no one will see you. Rin will bring you your new clothes."

"Thank you."

Lord Sesshoumarou walked out of the water and he stood behind a large rock.

_It's so good to be in the water_ thought Kagome. She took off what was left of her clothes and started washing.

"You didn't have to save me from that demon you know." said Kagome wondering if Sesshoumarou can hear her.

"Someone has to if your Inu Yasha can't take care of you."

"He is not mine, he never was. Could you take me to the well today? I want to go home and never come back."

"So it's that bad huh?" asked Sesshoumarou. There was a long silence and then Rin came running.

"It's done, the dress is done" yelled Rin happily.

"Thank you Rin" said Kagome, "I'll put it on, and can you wait over there?"

"Sure Kagome."

Kagome put on the white rabbit dress. It was beautiful. It was a soft strapless dress to about the middle of her thie. She found two small rocks to use as a comb. She looked gorgeous. She looked like a princess of snow with long black hair. Kagome came out from the rocks to see Rin and Sheshoumarou staring at her.

'Wow Kagome" said Rin.

"Thank you" smiled Kagome.

Kagome tripped over a loose rock and landed in Sheshoumarou's arms. They looked into each other's eyes and they stared into them as if the future was written in them. In those couple of seconds nothing mattered. Not that Kagome was from the future, or that Sheshoumarou was a demon. They were two beings looking into each others eyes and finding their own reflection staring back at them. Kagome saw Sheshoumarou as a loving caring person and that was all that mattered.

"Lord Sesshoumarou, Kagome?" asked Rin looking confused. The next time Kagome looked into Sheshoumarou's eyes she only saw emptiness.


End file.
